Haley James: lonely bookworm or party princess?
by grace333
Summary: slightly AU future fic. Haley, Brooke, and Peyton are all in college, Haley with a newly broken heart. The perfect remedy? An awesome spring break trip for the three of them.
1. deception

by grace  
  
"Hey, sweetie, thought I would call and tell you that I will have to work another shift," Haley yelled exhaustedly into her cell over the noise, talking once again to Nathan's answering service. "I should be home around one or two. I love you." She hung up and looked around the small storage room, looking for more strawberry syrup for the drinks.  
  
She grabbed a bottle from the dirty shelf and headed out the door and into the noisy night club. Self-consciously pulling at her tiny silver uniform, she made her way back to the bar and saw with relief that Brooke was standing behind the counter.  
  
"Hey babe," She greeted her best friend. Brooke's eyes shimmered brightly as she expertly fixed a cute guy his drink. She winked at Haley before sidling back over to the guy and handing him his drink with a flourish. The cute guy blinked stupidly and then grinned at Brooke, who's charm was already in high gear.  
  
Haley shook her head and noticed Peyton approaching, also pulling at her uniform. But for another reason.  
  
"I swear to God if another jackass 'accidentally' dumps his drink on me there will be a WWF smackdown in this club." Jerry, a short, bald man in his forties was sitting in what everyone called his "throne" in the back corner, watching Peyton with amused eyes. Peyton saw this and grimaced. "Jerry! I swear you are making us wear these fucking outfits for your own pleasure!" She called to him over the noise.  
  
Haley laughed. "Careful, Pey, you might get us all kicked out."  
  
Peyton shrugged. "Naw, see? He didn't even hear me. Watch this." She raised her hand in a sexy kind of wave at Jerry. "You are a filthy bastard and you had better pay me double shift tonight you dirty man-whore." She called to him. He waved back, a huge grin in place. "The man is deaf in one ear and doesn't listen with the other."  
  
Haley grinned and grabbed a tray of drinks. "Whatever you say babe." She made her way through the pulsing crowd, holding her tray high and keeping her eyes straight forward, despite the cat calls, as almost a year of experience had taught her.  
  
Peyton, Haley and Brooke had gotten jobs at Rain in an attempt to stay afloat with all of the expenses of college, and to pay for rent. Haley didn't need to worry about rent seeing as Nathan's parents were paying for him to stay there, but she wanted to feel like she was making her own money. Nathan was by playing basketball-he had already been offered a spot on two different teams. He had been spending a lot of time at practice lately, and Haley missed him. But she understood it was important to him, and was still very proud.  
  
Besides, why would she want to be with her boyfriend when she could be serving iced drinks to sweaty frat boys who oogled her goodies?  
  
Haley could think of about 200 good reasons, and she listed them in her head as she approached her table.  
  
She brought the tray down at a table with a group of guys sitting around it, admiring her shinny outfit. "Hey everyone, I'm Haley and I will be your waitress." She said in a falsly bright, cheery voice. "These are the complimentary drinks offered tonight. Enjoy. I'll be back soon for orders." She turned swiftly on her heal and heard them comment on her.  
  
She hated working here, she didn't know why she was still doing it. God knows if I didn't need the money to stay in college... she allowed herself to think before being ushered by the crowd to another table.  
  
Only three more hours. She thought, a smile coming to her face. Then you can go be with your baby... Nathan had just gotten back from a game across state for basketball. It seemed like he had been doing a lot of that lately.  
Only three more hours...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" Haley called out into the dim apartment. Music was playing softly, and there was a bottle of champagne sitting on the coffee table with a ribbon around it's neck. Pink wine, she thought, picking up the bottle. How sweet, my favorite. He must have been planning a special night for the two of them, she thought guiltily, thinking of her extra shift.  
  
"Baby?" She called out. She tossed her jacket on the couch and headed down the hallway, planning in her mind exactly how she was going to make up their missed night to Nathan. Her feet were soft against the carpet, soundless. She tip toed, heading for the bedroom they shared, hoping to surprise him.  
  
But it was her that was surprised.  
  
There was a soft giggle as she swung the door open, and then a gasp that either issued from Haley's mouth or the tall blonde on top of her boyfriend. Nathan looked up in complete surprise.  
  
He was covered in sweat that gleamed over his toned body and Haley briefly glanced at him, and saw that he looked guilty. She then turned her attention to the blonde, who was straddling him. She had stopped when the door opened, and was now frantically trying to cover herself with the blankets strewn on the floor.  
  
"Haley!" Nathan's face was pained in the candle light. HER candles. They were having sex in HER bedroom, by HER candlelight. These facts were barely registering with Haley's mind as she looked from the blonde to Nathan, her boyfriend of 4 years.  
  
"You fucking WHORE!" She screamed, not really aware of what she was saying. The blonde jumped and stood, grabbing the sheets with her. The blonde looked Haley up and down.  
  
"Who are you calling whore? Nathan who the hell is this? Why is this hooker here?"  
  
"HOOKER?" Haley yelped, before realizing that she was still wearing her short uniform. She tugged at it and her cheeks blushed furiously.  
  
Nathan just sat there, stunned, looking from one woman to the other.  
  
"Who the hell is this?" She repeated, pointing at Haley.  
  
Nathan gulped. "That's...uhh..." Haley waited for him to finish his sentence but the realized it wasn't coming. "I'm his fucking girlfriend. Or at least I was."  
  
The blonde looked Haley up and down. Haley noted that the blonde was wearing one of Nathan's shirts Haley had bought him. She was also aware that there were tears of fury racing down her own face. "Who are you?"  
  
The blonde opened her mouth and Haley held up her hand. "Wait, don't tell me. You're Jessica."  
  
Jessica nodded slowly. "How-?"  
  
"-did I know?" Haley's lips pursed as the love of her life cringed under her stare, her demeanor turning from embarrassed and upset to just plain pissed. "Your name was on the caller ID. You're a cheerleader, aren't you? Wow, Nathan, things never change, do they? You're still using me and doing a cheerleader behind my back. Isn't that funny." She said curtly, her eyes burning.  
  
It was silent for a moment as these words rang true in her heart and she watched Nathan squirm. She walked up to him, memorizing the face that she knew she could never forget. He knew it was coming, but he only looked guiltily up at her. She looked him in the eyes. She slapped him as hard as she could, and spun on her heel, her face already wet with tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brooke answered her door on the third knock, dressed to kill in a silky red robe and her hair loose around her shoulders. "Hey sexy." She greeted. "I was expecting Paul, but I guess-" She stopped when she saw Haley's tear stained face. "What's wrong?"  
  
She pulled the sobbing Haley inside and into the small living room. "Hales?" She prompted softly, guiding her to the living room her and Peyton shared.  
  
"H-h-he...he..." Haley couldn't think straight. "Blonde...Jessica...candles...in my r-room..." Haley broke out in fresh sobs. Brooke's eyebrows furrowed as she watched Haley struggle. The pieces clicked in Brooke's mind and a sudden look of understanding came over her.  
  
"Shhh...it's okay. Hold on, okay?" She got up for a minute. "Pey!" She called out. Peyton came down the stairs, looking curious. "What's going on?"  
  
"Grab Hales some pjs, okay? She's staying here tonight."  
  
"Why...what's going-"  
  
"Come into the kitchen. I'll fill you in after I call Paul."  
  
They dragged Haley up to Peyton's room and comforted her as good friends should. They did their best, but the pain was severe within Haley. They brushed her hair and whispered comforting words to her and eventually they fell asleep, hating Nathan with all of their hearts for what they did to Haley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
okay guys thanks for reading now all you have to do is REVIEW! Please! This is my first fan fic so please go easy on me. It doesn't have to go on I can just leave it at this...although I did have an interesting spring break angle in mind...so REVIEW plz and tell me what you think...I'm up for suggestions! Oh, and sorry for the downer feeling to this chapter...I promise it gets better! (that is if you want me to continue) Thanks! Much luv...grace.  
  
p.s. I might change the title so yeah look out for my name! thanx 


	2. time to party?

AN: Quick thing guys, (since I know you are SOOO ready to ready what happens next...right? Haha knew it.) just wanted to thank you for all the great comments and support (especially Tiara, thanks so much for the email!) Please let me know what you think about this chapter...I need reassurance...(aka REVIEWS! I live for them, I really do!) hahaha. Still looking for suggestions as to what happens next...remember, what happens in this story is totally up to you guys! Let me know!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you all know that so on with the story...  
  
ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Six months later...  
  
"Haley, your turn for dishes!" Brooke called out gleefully, eyeing the huge pile that had been building up. Haley looked up from her homework on the couch.  
  
"Nuh uh, it's not my turn. I did them on Wednesday." Haley protested. "Make Peyton do them."  
  
Peyton ran her fingers through her blonde curls as she came down the stairs and into the kitchen, glancing at the small war zone that they called a kitchen. She whistled. "Phew, sure am glad that I did the dishes Thursday. That looks like its gonna be a bitch to clean."  
  
Brooke open and closed her mouth like a fish, then slumped her shoulders. "Fine," She pouted. "I'll be the mature one here and clean up. But you two owe me!" She rolled up her sleeves and bracingly faced the monster pile.  
  
It was a few months after Haley had left her apartment, to which she had only returned once for her things. Nathan hadn't even been there. She had grabbed all of her things and had taken his leather jacket because she knew it would piss him off.  
  
She also left a surprise for him in his practice bag. She knew when he pulled out his stuff, dumping his bag on the floor like he always did before a game, he would be mortified to find a playgirl sitting with his stuff. His buddies would get a kick out of it, anyways. She had never looked at it when Brooke had passed it to her, but she figured maybe it would cause a little "sexual tension" in the locker room. Who knew Nathan was into guys?  
  
She laughed at the thought, but stopped quickly when she realized it was still an insignificant blow to him considering how much she had gone through since that night.  
  
So she had then left a little Ben Gay in his jock strap.  
  
The following week Haley had permanently moved into the apartment with Peyton and Brooke. This was, of course, after she had stayed in Peyton's room for two days straight, mulling over her thoughts in an effort to stay sane. After two days, she gave up, giving herself fully to the feeling of remorse and regret. Regret that she had to see them together, regret that she had ever given all of her heart and self to Nathan, regret that she hadn't seen their problems sooner.  
  
All of his late practices and study groups were suddenly making sense. Why he didn't always answer his phone anymore, why he was acting so strange all the time. She tried to think back to how long it might have been going on, but when she ran all this past Peyton she had just smiled kindly and told her that it didn't matter.  
  
But still she hated Nathan, and didn't think that she would ever forgive him. Although a small part of her missed him, she was glad to be out there again, and out of his clutches.  
  
The problem was, she still didn't quite know where "out there" was. She hadn't done much dating in the few months since the incident, despite Brooke's many attempts at blind double dates, all of which were horrible. Haley just couldn't look at another guy's face without wanting to break it for all the pain Nathan had caused her.  
  
And so, here it was, March, and she had yet to get a boyfriend. Not that she was complaining. But Peyton and Brooke seemed to think differently. At every opportunity they would bring up the fact that Haley was "A wall-flower-book-worm-without-a-love-life". Just like a good friend would. Haley would counter that she was just concentrating on her work.  
  
"Bah," Brooke would say. "You're just scared to get involved again." She would say. And as much as Haley would hate to admit it, Brooke was right.  
  
She didn't want to be hurt again.  
  
"Earth to Hales..." Peyton waved a hand in front of Haley. Haley jumped.  
  
"S-sorry, what?"  
  
"I SAID," Peyton called loudly, "I am going to a party over at Lucas's tonight. Do you want to come?"  
  
"No." Said Haley flatly. Brooke looked up from her pile of dishes.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I don't WANT to," Said Haley defensively, bracing herself for the fight that was about to come.  
  
"Come on, Hales," Brooke pleaded, elbow deep in suds. "We haven't seen Lucas in AGES..." She pouted.  
  
Haley almost agreed to this at the thought of seeing her old best friend, but then shook her head. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"BECAUSE."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I don't want to go and deal with all of those people. Whatever you guys say, you are not making me go."  
  
Peyton and Brooke looked at each other. First they looked disbelievingly at one another. Then they smiled. Haley shifted uneasily.  
"You're going." They stated together bluntly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, Haley's hair was moused and tousled to perfection, her lips were tainted pink courtesy of Brooke, and She looked fabulous in a short jean skirt and an off the shoulder shirt.  
  
Brooke nodded approvingly as she placed dangly earrings in Haley's ears, admiring her outfit. "Those white boots of mine really work your legs, Hales."  
  
Peyton whistled. "You look goood babe. Them boys are gonna-" She cut herself off with a look from Brooke. Haley rolled her eyes. She surveyed herself in the mirror. She did look good.  
  
Brooke herself was wearing red hotpants and a sparkly white halter, her eyes dancing and sparkling mischievously. Peyton had jeans and a black artsy top, with cute black boots.  
  
They piled in the car and were on their way, Haley berating herself for allowing them to threaten her into coming.  
  
When they arrived at the large house, Lucas opened the door and nearly died of shock. "Hey, Haley. You look great."  
  
Brooke and Peyton cleared their throats and Lucas realized that they were standing next to Haley.  
  
"Ex-CUSE me," Brooke said, tapping her heel-doned foot and flipping her hair with annoyance.  
  
"Uh, hey guys. You all look good too, as always. Welcome." Lucas amended with a slight blush, his eyes never leaving Haley's face, which was by now blushing furiously.  
  
"Hey." She said shyly, embarrassed but pleased at the same time. They went inside to find the house full to the brim with people. She got herself a drink, feeling slightly out of place again. She felt like she was at work, and she half expected to see Jerry sitting on his throne up by the kitchen, yelling at her to stop messing around and to get to work.  
  
After a half hour or so, she began to loosen up a bit, dancing with Brooke and Peyton. Lucas found her a little while later, looking relieved.  
  
"Hey. Didn't think I'd be able to find you in this crowd."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Did you invite all these people?"  
  
"Naw, that would be my housemates." He shrugged, getting jostled by the crowd. "Listen," He looked at her earnestly. "Wanna dance?"  
  
Haley grinned and nodded, giving way to the crowd of people, clasping onto Lucas's hand as they made their way to the dance floor. This wasn't so bad, she thought as she let herself go with the music.  
  
Why had she shut herself off from this? Dancing so close to Lucas, she thought of how nice it was to be with her friends again. She had missed Lucas, rarely seeing him because they were always both so busy.  
  
But now everything was okay. Now that Nathan was so far away and Lucas and everyone were so close.  
  
Someone hit her shoulder and she looked around, surprised.  
  
"Sorry." He said it quickly and then did a double take. "Haley?"  
  
"Nathan?" The music disappeared, Lucas disappeared, the whole world dissolved around Haley as she was left with Nathan and memories of him. Jessica was on his arm, and she painfully stayed in the picture.  
  
Everything came rushing back to her...all of the nights she had spent in his arms, all of the smiles. Then the late nights he had spent at 'practice', the apologies, the night she had taken that double shift...  
  
Haley turned on her heel and left the dance floor, both Scott brothers calling after her.  
  
She was so stupid for not thinking that Nathan would be here. Why was she here? She didn't belong with these people. Her makeup was suddenly too much, the stench of people was overwhelming, and she couldn't breath.  
  
She ran into Peyton on her way out. There were already tears on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Haley?" Peyton asked concernedly.  
  
"I-I've got to go. Now. Car keys? I'll p-pick you guys up in a little while. I just n-need to leave."  
  
Peyton looked surprised but nodded and handed the keys over to Haley, who took off at a run. She jumped in the car and was almost out of the driveway when Peyton came bounding out the door, Brooke at her heels, waving goodbye to Lucas on the doorstep who had a pained look on his face.  
  
"Nathan?" Peyton guessed, jumping shotgun. She still had a drink in her hand.  
  
Haley said nothing but Brooke shook her head. "I know it hurts babe...but-"  
  
"Let's just have a girl's night out, eh?" Peyton cut Brooke off, shaking her head then smiling.  
  
"Great," Said Haley thankfully. She looked at Brooke and Peyton apologetically. "Sorry."  
  
"S'alright." Brooke said.  
  
It was quiet. Peyton turned on the radio and music came to Haley's senses. She had calmed down a bit, and was coming to terms with the fact that she had seen Nathan...and he was still with Jessica. It's okay, she told herself. Just forget about it.  
  
"Wait! Turn it up, turn it UP!" Brooke squealed, cutting into Haley's thoughts as a man's voice came on the radio.  
  
"...So if you are between the ages of 18 and 25, we want YOU to call up to enter our Spring Break contest! Winner will win an all-expenses paid vacation to Miami Florida over spring break with two friends! Caller number 9 is the winner! The number is..."  
  
Brooke whipped out her cell phone quick as lightening and dialed the number as the man rattled it off. Peyton and Haley watched her.  
  
"Hi! This is Brooke. Yeah, I'll hold."  
  
She tapped her heels impatiently and looked at her friends with a wink. A moment later the guy on the radio came back on.  
  
"Alright, guys. Are you ready to send some people to Miami? It's gonna be quite a trip...night clubs, beaches, their own private condominium fully equipped...alright alright, enough with the suspense. And here's...caller numberrrrr...9!"  
  
"Hello?" Brooke's voice came on the radio. Haley and Peyton screamed and Peyton turned the radio down.  
  
"Congratulations! You're caller number 9! Who's this?"  
  
"Brooke," Brooke breathed into the cell phone, her dimples in full blossom  
  
"Well, Brooke, are you and your friends ready to go to Miami?"  
  
"Hell YEAH!" Brooke cried into the phone as Peyton and Haley laughed.  
  
"Well then, Brooke, I'd pack your bags. You're goin to FLORIDA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next time on Haley...bookworm or party princess?...(still looking for a better title): Haley gets ready for what might be the biggest trip of her life, and she gets an unexpected call from an old (almost!) forgotten friend. If you want more, you know what you gotta do.  
  
Come on...you know you wanna review! ( 


	3. An almost forgotten friend

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah. Nothing you haven't heard before.  
  
Thanks to: all the reviewers! You're doing a wonderful job, lol. Keep up the good work! (a much better job than those OTHER readers ::ahem:: that just read and DON'T review. Bah.)  
  
Description: A call from an old friend gets Haley thinking...  
  
An (almost) forgotten friend: by grace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan Scott and his blonde girlfriend was the last thing on Haley James' mind as she went through her drawers on Friday night, two days before she was going to leave. She was wearing her favorite bathing suit, which had grown a little snug, but still served it's purpose. She was admiring herself in her full-length mirror when Brooke burst into the room wearing her own swim suit, a bright red piece with little studs all over it.  
  
"Yeck!" She cried when she saw Haley. Haley's cheeks burned and Brooke clapped a hand to her mouth. "I mean, you like?" She twirled in a little circle, her arms in the air.  
  
"Yeah, actually I do," Said Haley with a small smile. "I'm looking for one of my own, but I can't seem to find anything..." She blushed as she thought of the many other suits that she owned similar to the 'Yeck' one she was wearing.  
  
Brooke frowned. "Come with me."  
  
There in Brooke's bedroom was the most lavish closet Haley had ever seen. She had seen Brooke's closet many times before, of course, but with the bright tropical colors spread out around her room Haley had come to a new appreciation.  
  
"Umm...here try this one." Brooke handed her a bright blue two piece. Haley looked at it and bit her lip.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well...I was thinking more along the lines of a one piece?"  
  
Brooke looked at her as if she thought she was joking for a minute, then laughed.  
  
"One piece? With that bod? What, and disappoint all of your soon-to- be adoring fans out there on the beach? Ha I don't think so."  
  
Haley bit her lip and nodded, stripping and pulling on the suit. Subconsciously pulling at the tiny bit of material, she surveyed herself in the mirror.  
  
"Hey, I don't look so bad." She mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Brooke's head popped out from behind a mountain of clothing. She whistled.  
  
"Hales, Tell me again why you never wear bikinis?"  
  
Haley laughed, looking at herself once more. Did she really think that she could get away with wearing this on the beach?  
  
Brooke seemed to know what she was thinking, because she nodded, and winked at Haley.  
  
"Don't even think of not wearing that in Miami."  
  
Haley opened her mouth to protest.  
  
"Nope!" Brooke cut her off, grabbing Haley's clothes and shoving her out the door. "Don't. Even. Say it."  
  
Haley sighed and went back to her room. The phone rang and she grabbed it, sighing into the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Haley?"  
  
"Lucas?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, hey. What's up?"  
  
"Not much...just wanted to check on you. You seemed a little upset at the party the other night...is everything okay?"  
  
"...Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" His concern filled the phone and Haley smiled. Good old Lucas...what a sweetheart.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
The line was silent for a second.  
  
"I didn't mean to invite him, you know."  
  
Haley shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm over it."  
  
Lucas let out a breath. "Are you? I saw the way you looked at him."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hales?"  
  
She was busy staring at a photograph of her and Nathan she hadn't had heart to put away. They had their arms around each other and they were both smiling, insanely happy. She wondered if he had been cheating on her when they had take that picture.  
  
"Haaaley..."  
  
"I'm here." She snapped back to Lucas. "I'm fine, I promise. Just a little shooken up. I haven't seen him really since..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"...Yeah." He swore under his breath. "I'm really sorry he did that, Haley."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"We don't have to talk about it anymore."  
  
"Good. I'd rather talk about you."  
  
"I've missed you, Hales. Haven't seen much of you lately."  
  
"Yeah, you know, with the kids and all, it's been kinda hard."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Just kidding. Work and all, keeps me on my toes. It sucks, but gotta stay on top, right?"  
  
"I forgot. Haley, miss overachiever." He chuckled over the line and Haley frowned. Is that what he thought of her?  
  
"I work at a nightclub now." She said mildly.  
  
"Really?" He sounded intrigued and Haley smiled.  
  
"Not something you would expect from a bookworm, right?"  
  
"W-well, not exactly. But I suspected you might have changed. I mean, you are living with Brooke and Peyton, right?"  
  
Haley felt annoyed. "Yeah, but I've changed a lot without their influence."  
  
Lucas laughed in a way that made Haley smile despite the indignation she felt. "Yeah, I noticed. But the old Haley was still great too."  
  
Haley blushed. He always did know just what to say. She laughed. "So what else has been going on with Lucas Scott?"  
  
"Not much," He admitted. "Basketball, mostly. And then there's some school work thrown in, and the anticipation for spring break."  
  
"Oh yeah? And where are you going?"  
  
"Ft. Lauderdale, Florida."  
  
"No way! Me too!...Except I'll be in Miami."  
  
As they talked late into the night, Haley felt more comfortable than she had in months. She could feel herself loosening up and starting to be herself again. She loved hearing Lucas's voice again. It reminded her of home and when things were more simple and less fragile.  
  
Maybe I am ready to start dating again, she thought to herself, hanging up the phone.  
  
Not all men can be as evil as Nathan. Or maybe they could. She felt herself closing up again with this doubtful thought, hardening her insides as she had learned to do. It was the only thing she could do to guard herself against the lies.  
  
But maybe a little spring break fling wouldn't hurt...  
  
She nearly smacked herself at the absurdity of her own thoughts, but in her heart she knew that she had to start dating soon, if she ever wanted to truly get over Nathan.  
  
Which she really, really, wanted to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alrighty guys I know this chapter was kinda slow, but it gets better in the next chapter, I promise! Hehehe.  
  
Next time on Haley: Bookworm or Party Princess? : The girls arrive on the beach and realize that the sun is not the only thing makin them sweat... yum....florida boys (  
  
Keep Reviewing! I love hearing from you! 


	4. A Dangerous Idea

AN: Hey guys! I know I've been holding out on you guys for a while...I'm sowwie! The next one will be sooner, I promise you! Oh, and as for the whether it's gonna be a Naley, or a Laley, I have no idea yet so let me know what you want! Thanks for the awesome reviews! You are my hero!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, you guys already know. I don't own anything. (I know, it's tragic.)  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
A dangerous idea by: grace  
  
It was night when they arrived in Florida, but the weather as still warm and balmy as the three girls stood outside their condo. Brooke opened the door, and they all stepped inside.  
  
"Omigosh." Brooke breathed as she set her stuff down in the large entrance hall. Haley and Peyton followed her through the door and also threw their stuff on the ground. Haley flipped the light and all three girls let out a small gasp.  
  
The place was huge and beautiful, with large bay windows and creamy colors and textures. There was a full kitchen, what looked like a recreation room, a full bathroom, their own pool outback, three bedrooms, a huge livingroom with a fireplace, and all was sparkling clean.  
  
"Wow. They weren't kidding when they said this condo was awesome." Peyton chuckled, hiking up her things.  
  
"...Condo? I'm pretty sure they call these things mansions."  
  
Brooke just gave a small jump with a little squeal and ran into the kitchen. "I'm STARVING. Maybe the last peoples left some crackers or something..." She gasped. "Guys....come here."  
  
The entire fridge was packed to the brim with food. They all let out a squeal and then Brooke fled to the cabinets. "There's mixes and alcohol here too!"  
  
"This place is prime for partying." Peyton let out a content sigh as she pulled out a pop-tart from the pantry.  
  
"Are you sure we didn't walk into someone's house by mistake?" Haley asked, grabbing her stuff and letting out a small groan with the weight.  
  
"Hey guys! You won't believe this! They have like every possible alcoholic beverage you can think of. Mudslide anyone?" She pulled out a bottle and expertly gave it a small toss. Haley and Peyton laughed.  
  
"I'm beat," Said Haley. "I think I'm gonna turn in for now..."  
  
"Hey," Brooke pouted. "I didn't learn those mad bartender skills for nothing, you know."  
  
They all laughed. "Come on, Brooke. Tomorrow we'll party. But I'm with Hales. It's already late."  
  
Brooke shrugged and replaced the bottle. She looked disappointed for a moment, and then turned and bolted from the room. "First dibs on beds!" She called behind her. Haley and Peyton laughed and ran after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wooohooo!" Brooke squealed as the three girls roamed the streets of Miami, soaking up the sun and looking for something to do. Brooke sat on the back of their Jeep as Peyton drove and Haley tried to be as small and inconspicuous as possible. This proved difficult seeing as Brooke was making a spectacle of them, and loving every minute of it.  
  
A car honked and they looked over to see a group of guys eyeing them. Brooke gave a flirty wave, Peyton ignored them, and Haley shrunk in her seat. How embarrassing.  
  
"Brooke? Can't we just have a girls kind of week?" Haley asked in a small voice, her cheeks burning as Brooke shifted suggestively in her seat for the boys, who whistled appreciatively. Brooke looked at her, eyes wide.  
  
"Sweetie, in case you haven't noticed, we are in Miami. On a girls trip. You can't NOT pick up boys."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"No. Haley, go with the flow. You can NOT be a bookworm wallflower for just this one week."  
  
Haley looked at her indignantly. "I can try." She shrugged.  
  
Brooke rolled her eyes, looking out onto the crazy streets. Her eyes got wide as she spotted a billboard, and she glanced at Haley mischievously.  
  
"I've got an idea," She said with a wicked grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The crowd was roaring while Haley stood behind the white curtain separating her from her humility. She stood nervously rocking on the balls of her feet, still wondering what she was doing there. She wore the blue bikini Brooke had forced on her, and a pair of Brooke's sexiest sandals.  
  
Haley was plotting against Brooke's favorite sandals, and what she would do to them, when she heard a voice sound from the stage in front of the curtain.  
  
"MIAMI! Are you ready for some fun?!?" The deep male voice suddenly made everything real to Haley. What was she still doing there? She could have ran. She could have left and no one would be wiser. Except for Brooke and Peyton would be pissed.  
  
Well, it would be their fault, Haley thought miserably. The sounds of the roaring crowds outside made her want to vomit. All over Brooke's sandals, if she was lucky.  
  
She bit her lip, watching the other girls, so unlike her, prepare. A blonde with extremely long hair and bright blue eyes (Haley thought they might be contacts) was applying lipstick to her already overly made-up face. The blonde gave her a little smirk when she caught Haley looking at her, as if she somehow knew that Haley didn't want to be here.  
  
Well, she wouldn't be wrong, Haley shrugged. Damn Peyton and Brooke. Damn it. They had cornered her and threatened her with a male strip club if she didn't agree to go through with it.  
  
Although now I don't think I would have minded so much. Anything would be better than this.  
  
It was hot, and all Haley could think about was the thousands of people on the other side of that curtain. She gritted her teeth. Damn them.  
  
"The rules are, no groping the strippers please," The man's voice sounded out. Haley's mouth fell open. Strippers? Did he mean HER?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Hehehe. Review if you want more! (yes I know, I'm soooooo mean!) Also don't forget to let me know what you think...Nathan, or Lucas?  
  
Next time: Obviously the end of the cliffhanger I left you with (hehe maybe) and a trip to the nightclub leaves the girls heads spinning. And a surprise person.  
  
I luv you guys! Thanks for the support! 


	5. Out of her shell, or out of her mind?

AN: Alllllllright I guess I made you wait long enough. Hehehe .You all know I don't own anything, so on with the story. Reviews make my world go round, thanks to those who put pennies in the slot. Mucho appreciated.  
  
Out of her shell, or her mind? : by grace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley gaped at the silhouette on the other side of the white curtain.  
  
Strippers?  
  
"Ah, I mean, the contestants!" The man corrected himself. "No, I'm sorry, there will be no stripping here today. Well, maybe if you're an extra good audience! But I'm leaving that completely up to the...uh, contestants!"  
  
(AN: I know you are all SO disappointed. Stick with me...it gets good.)  
  
Haley breathed a sigh of relief and everything came back into focus. She watched the blonde, who had looked excited at the prospect of stripping, put her stuff away and get in the front of a line that was forming. Haley looked around quickly and followed the blonde in line, trying to get as far in the back as possible.  
  
But a young man with blonde hair and a perverted, toothy grin ushered her forward to a few girls behind the blonde.  
  
"So the other rules. Each fine lady gets a full minute to do their thing on stage, and then they exit over there," Haley saw a silhouette of an arm. "The contestant with the loudest applause wins, so show your appreciation! Alright, so without further ado, our first contestant..." He paused for a moment, apparently waiting for something. "Is...Ms. Candy!"  
  
The heavily made-up blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder expertly and marched out of the white curtain. Haley watched her silhouette as it twisted and turned. Haley groaned. She was expected to do that?  
  
The crowd applauded wildly. Haley stepped into the line of contestants and waited for her turn, her heart in her throat and her mind frantically skipping around.  
  
Finally her name was called.  
  
"And now we have.....Ms......Haley! Give it up ladies and gentleman!" Haley took a deep breath and stepped through the white curtain. Through the bright sunlight that nearly blinded her, she spotted Brooke and Peyton in the massive crowd, calling her name. Haley smiled out at them, and walked out to the middle of the stage. She took another deep breath.  
  
What the hell? Haley thought. Just do it.  
  
The music pounded through her ears and she began to move. She walked across to the middle of the stage to tumultuous applause and she grinned. She could hear cat-calls and she felt a twinge of pleasure knowing that it was her they liked. Well, her body.  
  
She she moved to the music, dancing and twisting like she had seen so many times on tv, she found that the world kind of faded away and all she felt was warm. And happy. The buzzer sounded again and she gave her hair a little toss, totally Brooke's signature move, one last dazzling smile, and she walked offstage, and into another enclosure.  
  
"So what did you think of Ms. Haley?"  
  
The audience roared their approval. Haley smirked. That hadn't been that bad. Who would have known that showing your body off to thousands of people would leave you with a good feeling?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley stood with the other girls on the stage, after the last buzzer had sounded. The air was humid around them, and Haley stared into the blinding sun. Four male judges sat at the edge of the stage, and Haley smiled at them.  
  
The announcer, who Haley saw was a curly blonde in his twenties, went over and whispered to the judges. He walked back to the stage, with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Alrighty, ladies and gents, we have a winner!"  
  
Haley held her breath.  
  
"So the winner of the contest, and the winner of $200 and bragging rights of the day is....Ms. Candy!" Candy had a well practiced look of utter surprise on her face as she went and received her prize. She shook her hips a little bit and the crowd whistled appreciatively. The announcer smiled. Haley's heart fell. Not like she was expecting to win or anything....but, well, it would have been nice.  
  
"And the Second place winner, whom gets a round of free drinks at The Spot tonight, is....Ms. Haley!" Haley shrieked and ran up to receive her prize, and a plastic crown that was placed on her head. She grinned, blushing a little, and saw Peyton and Brooke in the crowd. She threw her fist up in triumph and the crowd went wild.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OMIGOD!" Brooke screamed as she and Peyton met Haley backstage. She was earning plenty of looks from the guys around her, but suddenly, it didn't bother her so much. She giggled as Peyton and Brooke congratulated her, and dragged her back out to the jeep.  
  
Agreeing on lunch, they decided on a small restaurant on the edge of the beach, called Gimme. Haley felt like royalty as she and her two best friends took seats at the best table, courtesy of her new privileges.  
  
"Haley, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you show ass well." Brooke smirked and Haley smacked her arm playfully.  
  
"Yeah," Said Peyton with a grin. "There were definitely some guys there that would have paid me for your number."  
  
They laughed and Haley looked around the gorgeous restaurant. She already felt different. And to think, it was only the first day. Who knew what could happen in a week? This spring break plan was definitely working.  
  
"Hey guys, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Haley stood and went to the bathroom. She admired her crown in the large framed mirror, watching as the shimmering plastic gold accentuated her smile. She left the bathroom with her smiled still firmly in place, and told herself firmly that it would stay there forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: So I know this chapter wasn't the most exciting in the world, but bear with me because the next chapter gets really good! Oh, and as a side note, my computer is acting retarded, so it might be a day or two until I get the next chapter out.  
  
Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. (please please!) (lol that would be the pennies I was talking bout earlier for those who didn't follow)  
  
And thanks for the awesome support, it means so much!  
  
Next time on Haley: PP or WBW?: Haley with her newfound attitude meets someone who might just rock her world. Review and read on to find out.  
  
Much luv! 


	6. Green eyed Stranger

AN: Hey guys it's me. Sorry it's been taking me so long....I've been gone this weekend without access to a computer. Thanks to all, as always, I am looking forward to hearing what you think about this chapter. Don't worry, this doesn't set in stone who Haley will end up with. I'm just hoping that you all will welcome this new character...he's just as yummy as CMM and JL, I promise! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I am now the proud owner of this beautiful green-eyed stranger you are about to meet, Ryan. Be kind. He's a lot like my bf. (Hehe I couldn't resist.)  
  
Description: Haley meets a beautiful stranger that could completely change her life...what will happen with them? Tehehe...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The view was gorgeous from the restaurant window, and she couldn't help watching the scenery of the ocean as she headed back to her seat. Something bumped her, and she turned her head just in time to catch a pitcher of water before it fell off of a tray.  
  
"Careful..." She trailed off as her world stopped moving, her heart stopped beating, she stopped breathing. She felt completely frozen in time as she stared into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. His smile was infectious, his teeth white and even. He was wearing the waiter's blue tee- shirt, that somehow managed to bring out his green eyes and his tan. His smell teased Haley's senses. That incredibly manly, comfortable, beachy smell.  
  
"Sorry about that," He said with a chuckle, his eyes sparkling and his tone sending shivers down Haley's back. She blushed for some reason, even though it had been him that had run into her.  
  
"It's fine," Said Haley, once she had found her voice. The waiter grinned sheepishly.  
  
"First day," He said apologetically. Haley shrugged and smiled indulgently.  
  
"It happens to the best of us."  
  
"Yeah." They both looked at the ground for a moment, before the waiter stuck out his hand.  
  
"Hi. I'm Ryan. And I don't usually spill pitchers of water on beautiful girls." His smile was intoxicating. Much better than Nathan's.  
  
"RYAN!" Ryan's head whipped around, fearful. A man that looked somewhat like a Jerry was sitting at the bar a little ways from them, an evil look on his face. Ryan grimaced.  
  
"Gotta go." He said with a small frown. He glanced at her head before smiling. "Nice crown, by the way." He gave her one last taste of his beautiful grin before he disappeared with the tray. She touched her crown absent-mindedly, still completely entranced.  
  
Haley floated back to her table, the smile that she told herself wouldn't go away ever so firm on her face.  
  
Brooke was an expert on guys. As such, she could smell the flirtatious air around Haley before she even sat down. She eyed her friend for a second, willing for her to just spill the beans and spare her the questioning. No such luck.  
  
"So who is he?" Brooke asked her mischievously. Haley shrugged but her blush gave her away. Peyton and Brooke both eyed her. Haley giggled, finally breaking into a grin.  
  
"His name is Ryan."  
  
Peyton and Brooke both looked impressed.  
  
"Damn girl, you don't waste time," Said Peyton, laughing. "So did he ask you out?"  
  
Haley's face fell slightly. He hadn't. Did that mean he didn't like her? No, she decided. Lack of time does not mean lack of interest. She hitched her smile back up.  
  
"No, his boss yelled at him before we got a chance to talk." Brooke's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What a jackass."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"His boss!" Brooke said indignantly, rolling her eyes. Haley's voice caught in her throat and she forgot what she was going to say as her eyes locked with those green ones again, this time coming towards her table with a huge plate of food. Brooke followed her gaze and then smirked, kicking Peyton under the table.  
  
"Ow!" Peyton yelped before realizing that this was the handsome green- eyed stranger. She frowned at Brooke and muttered "That hurt!"  
  
Ryan set the girls meals down with a flourish, his arm lingering a second too long to be an accident on Haley's place. Brooke and Peyton exchanged glances as Haley's blush deepened and Ryan smiled at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted yet again by his boss.  
  
"Ryan! Can I see you for a moment?" His voice was curt from two tables down. Ryan bowed his head and nodded, throwing yet another apologetic look Haley's way. Brooke's mouth tightened and her eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Oh hell no," She said softly as Ryan made his way over to his boss. Haley watched him go, disappointment written all over her face. Brooke discretely plucked a hair from her own head with only a slight face, and stuck it in her burger. Peyton watched, amused, as Brooke marched up to Ryan's boss.  
  
"Excuse me," Brooke said in her best pissed off voice. The boss eyed her nervously. Ryan looked around, surprised.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, you can. I'm afraid that I just found a hair in my burger."  
  
"A hair?" The boss's face went pale. Brooke smirked.  
  
"Yeah. A hair."  
  
"Ryan, go and grab her dish for me, please."  
  
Ryan eagerly headed to Haley's table. Peyton was already standing, holding the food.  
  
"I'll take this," She said with a small smile. Ryan thanked her. Then his eyes caught Haley's. He came up to her and bent down, apparently intent on asking her if her meal was satisfactory. Brooke's indignant voice could be heard in the backround.  
  
"So," He began, looking nervous. "Since my boss has been such a jerk tonight I didn't get the chance to ask you what your name is."  
  
"Haley." Haley said with a smile. "I'm Haley."  
  
"Haley," Ryan said slowly, his eyes sparkling again. "Well Haley, now that I know your name, would you happen to want to go out with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"Tomorrow night?" Haley said, disappointed. "Why not tonight?" She wasn't sure where all of the gustiness was coming from, but she wasn't about to let up. Ryan grinned.  
  
"Not too soon?"  
  
"Not by me. What time do you get off?"  
  
"Around 8. Can you come back, or give me your address? I can pick you up."  
  
"Great." She quickly scribbled her number and address on a napkin and handed it to him. Brooke was coming back to the table, a successful smile on her face. Ryan gave her one last long look before he left to talk to his boss.  
  
Peyton and Brooke sat down with Haley, who was grinning like crazy. It was all so fast, but she was loving every second.  
  
"So what did the boss say?" Haley asked curiously. Brooke smiled, her dimples in full bloom.  
  
"Our meal is free. Oh, and Ryan gets off an hour earlier. How much do you love me right now?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahh, good ol Brooke. Gotta love her, right? (well at least in my story, haha). Hope you liked it, loving the support, loved writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy the next one...  
  
Next time: They hit The Spot for a promised round of free drinks, only for Haley to discover that her past won't quite leave her alone yet...  
  
Much luv! grace 


	7. Why not?

AN: I always wanted something like this. Hehehe. Hot guys, a good drink, and a beach? Sounds great to me! lol.  
  
Description: The girls have some FUN!  
  
Disclaimer: I now own two more cuties, Jesse and Alex. Yah! Go me! hehe.  
  
Enjoy! Written with love, as always.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later Haley was applying her favorite lipgloss in the mirror of the jeep, sitting outside the restaurant. Peyton and Brooke sat in the backseat, watching the people that passed with amused expressions on their faces.  
  
"Guys, I still don't know why you have to come with me." Haley sighed, glancing at her friends in the mirror. "It's only a date...not like I'm leaving the country or anything."  
  
Brooke snorted. "Believe me, I know. But I dunno if you can handle him by yourself." A mischievious grin danced on her lips suggestively. "After all, you haven't always been a heartthrob."  
  
It was Haley's turn to snort.  
  
"Heartthrob?" She giggled. "You've been reading way too many romance novels, B."  
  
"Well, I meant that you are only now starting to come out of your shell, and I don't want some stupid guy messing it up for you."  
  
"Cute guy. Not stupid."  
  
"Well, he did ask you out, did he not?" Peyton quipped, watching Haley pull a comb through her hair. "Besides, Brooke is really saying that she's hoping he'll have friends. Right Brooke?"  
  
"Hell yes. I deserve something else out of that little argument with his boss besides a free dinner. The man spit with every 'p' he said, and kept on looking down my shirt."  
  
They laughed. The sky was alight with humor and excitement as the deep red and orange tones spread out over the bay. Groups of young people traipsed across the beach, the wind blowing their clothes and hair about, causing a few girls to shriek as their skirts unwillingly pulled a Marilyn Monroe. There was a flickering string of lights that hung merrily above the door to Gimme, and people periodically walked through it, laughing or shouting at one another. Haley grinned, breathing in the salty air that was humid against her skin.  
  
A few minutes passed and finally Ryan passed through the door. Haley grinned at him and he smiled back, jogging over to them. He looked even better in his green teeshirt and shorts, his coral necklace hanging perfectly around his neck. He opened the door and hopped in, throwing a courteous nod to Brooke and Peyton, who had suddenly grown quiet, trying to hold in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Hey guys," He said. He looked at Haley confused. "Are they coming too?" He asked her quietly. Haley shook her head with a laugh.  
  
"No, they only think they are." She said loudly, glancing back at the girls. Brooke and Peyton frowned.  
  
"Oh no, Hales. You promised." Brooke pouted. Ryan looked confused. Haley caught on.  
  
"What did you promise?" He asked. Haley rolled her eyes.  
  
"They want to tag along to make sure that you aren't some psycho killer. Besides, They wanted to ask if you-"  
  
"Had any friends?" Brooke cut in, leaning forward hopefully. Ryan chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I told them to meet me there incase you all were psycho killers," He teased. Haley looked at him surprised. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Actually, just to keep them out of our hair."  
  
They laughed and Haley started the engine, excitement surging through her as she pulled out of the parking lot. The city was darkening, and the many stores were turning on lights, illuminating the crazy party scene.  
  
They pulled up to The Spot, and were surprised to find that it was two stories high. Haley felt a pinprick of regret that she was going to yet ANOHER club on her vacation, feeling as though she had seen enough for a whole lifetime. They were carded, and Brooke flashed her ID expertly before heading into the club. The rest followed, Ryan grabbing Haley's hand as they entered the dark, smoky inside.  
  
Apparently there were three floors; stairs up and down on either side of the entry, and there was also the dance floor in front of them, filled to the brim with people having a good time. A couple had started kissing on the floor, and Haley involuntarily giggled at them. The music pulsed around them as they entered, moving immediately towards the bar. Brooke managed to sidle up first.  
  
"Hey," She greeted the bartender, a cute guy probably in his late twenties. "We're here with the princess," She jerked her thumb back at Haley, who blushed. Ryan squeezed her hand and she grinned. "I'm gonna need a smirnoff, if you please. That one's fine." She grabbed her drink and bustled out of the way, immediately scoping out the scene.  
  
As they ordered their drinks, Ryan had stopped and waved to a couple of guys near the back. As they neared, Haley raised her eyebrows. They were also gorgeous. One was tall, with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, and the other was tall with dark curly hair and a great smile. Neither of them, as Haley was pleased to note, was as gorgeous as Ryan.  
  
"Hey," The blonde practically shouted over the noise. "I'm Alex." They nodded and Peyton looked mildly interested. The brunette looked a little shy.  
  
"Hey," He said, in a deep and sensual voice. Brooke turned around at the sound of his voice, and a bright grin spread across her face. "My name is Jesse."  
  
Brooke flipped her hair over her shoulder, sending her coppery highlights into relief as they hit the smoky light.  
  
"I'm Brooke," She said slyly. "And you're dancing with me." Jesse's face was of utter surprise as Brooke dragged him onto the dance floor. Peyton and Haley giggled. Ryan shook his head.  
  
"What are you two laughing at?" He grinned. "Yeah, Jesse doesn't get a lot of girl action...he's a bit shy." He turned to Haley. "Wanna dance?"  
  
She didn't need asking twice. She sent an apologetic look to Peyton over her shoulder as she headed into the sea of people. She felt the music pulse through her and she let herself go in the music, breathing everything in. The intense excitement of not knowing what was going to happen next, the inevitable air of change.  
  
After a few songs, she pushed through a group of people and headed to the bar, Ryan at her heels. Peyton and Alex were out on the floor, dancing erratically, Peyton's curls bouncing above the crowd. Haley took a deep gulp of air and suddenly felt dizzy.  
  
"Need...Air..." She gasped. Ryan nodded, looking concerned, and led her back to the entrance, and up a flight of stairs. The second floor was a gorgeous scarlet layout of couches, in what seemed to be a lounge of some sort. There was a middle-aged guy getting a lapdance in the corner, and a few couples that were using the couch to the best of their ability, and a few lonely stragglers, but other than that, it was practically empty.  
  
They could still feel the pulsing beat of the music from below as they made there was across the lounge, towards some doors. They emerged onto a balcony, both of them taking deep gulps of fresh air. Once Haley had her wits about her, she glanced around her surroundings in amazement. Never had she seen anything like it. The night was velvety across the sky, dipping down and low across the water, and then bending into the many lights along the shorline. She could hear the crazy parties everywhere, people shouting out, and music being played.  
  
Still, it was kind of romantic. A couple headed inside, leaving Ryan and her alone on the balcony. He cleared his throat and shook his head.  
  
"Wow. I've been in a few clubs in my time, but that was by far the smokiest. I couldn't handle it."  
  
Haley nodded. "I actually work in a club back home, so I'm used to it."  
Ryan looked interested.  
  
"Really?" He asked. "And where's 'back home'"  
  
"Tree Hill." She told him. "Back up in North Carolina."  
  
He nodded. She was about to ask him where he was from when he interrupted her.  
  
"So you have a boyfriend or something?" He asked her, a smile spreading, mystifying her. She made a face.  
  
"No," She said. "I just got out of a serious relationship that ended badly. A boyfriend is the last thing I want right now." She then stopped, mortified, as his hopeful face fell. "I-I mean..." She stammered. "I just, I want to have fun. I'm so sick of guys messing with my mind."  
  
He nodded, as if he understood. An almost-awkward silence fell between them.  
  
"So do you have a girlfriend?" She asked him, a coy smile playing her own lips. He looked down, his cheeks flushing.  
  
Awww. How CUTE.  
  
"No." He said. "I really haven't been with many girls." He said honestly, shrugging, his dark hair falling slightly into his face.  
  
Haley snorted. "I don't believe you," She said matter-of-factly. Ryan raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, believe it, 'cause it's true. I guess you could say I'm picky about the girls I date."  
  
"Well then, I should consider myself lucky." She said, turning around and leaning against the cool bar, staring back at the large building. He leaned his elbows against the railing next to her, and his arm brushed hers, and an electric shock passed between them. Ryan grinned.  
  
"I guess that means we have chemistry," He said with a chuckle. This time it was Haley's turn to blush. Ryan grinned. "Hey, wanna go swimming?" He asked her, a sly look on his face. He nodded towards the beach below.  
  
"Why not?" She said, throwing her hands in the air with a smile. So the two of them, hidden in the darkness, slid down the side stairs. Peyton and Brooke would survive without her. A giddy smile overtook her features as they jogged to the water's edge, the mysterious cool water lapping at the beach's edge. Garbage was littered everywhere, no doubt from the assholes that tossed it from the balcony. Seeing a six pack holder, she stooped to pick it up, and tore the plastic circles. Ryan watched her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Making sure that the birds don't suffocate," She held up the six pack holder. Ryan smiled wistfully.  
  
"You're amazing, you know that right?"  
  
Haley blushed. Ryan stared at her for a moment, and then started to strip his clothing off. Haley looked away, embarrassed, and Ryan laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm leaving my boxers on." His voice said reassuringly. Haley wasn't sure if she was glad about that. She stripped her own clothes off with her back to him, unable to believe that she was going swimming with a stranger in a place that she was undoubtedly not supposed to be. There were DO NOT ENTER signs all around the beach, but the water looked safe enough.  
  
She was relieved to find that she was still wearing her bikini. She turned to relay her relief to Ryan, only to be splashed full on as Ryan ran into the water. She shrieked and he called out into the nearly deserted night, the club seeming a whole world away.  
  
"WOOOOHOOO!" Haley hurried over to him as quickly as she could, the cool water lapping against her body.  
  
"Shhhh!" She hushed him, a smile creeping across her features. "Someone will hear us!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? I don't wanna get caught back here!" Ryan made a face.  
  
"Come on, Haley, what are you afraid of? Going to jail?" His smile was infectious, and she had caught it. She shrugged.  
  
"Maybe. There are signs up, you know."  
  
"So we'll claim we're illiterate." Haley rolled her eyes. He laughed. "Try it, I promise you will like it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yell something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Penis. I dare you." Ryan was cracking up now. Haley smirked.  
  
"What are we, in the sixth grade?"  
  
"Whatever age you feel like," He said, laying back and treading in the water. "One good yell. It will make you feel better."  
  
Haley laughed disbelievingly. "Wow." She said. What the hell? Why not? She stood up in the water, her chest barely skimming the surface, and cupped her hands to her mouth.  
  
"PENIS!" She yelled out, before dissolving in a fit of giggles. Ryan was laughing too.  
  
"You are so immature," He teased her. She stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Yeah, and you are so dead for laughing at me!" She jumped him, unsure of where all of the confidence was coming from, but not complaining for a single moment. A huge splash erupted as she attempted to dunk him. He stood easily, and Haley was shrieking again, being held high above the water by the waist. He then tossed her easily into the cool water, and she stood, sputtering. "S-s-so, d-d-d-dead," She said with a grin.  
  
"S-s-s-s-s-s-so w-w-w-what?" Ryan teased her. Haley tried again, her legs flailing, and Ryan wrapping a single arm around her, pinning her. "Say 'I give'!"  
  
"Bully!" Haley pouted. Ryan shrugged good naturedly.  
  
"You can stay there all night, I'm not going anywhere." Laughing, he took his spare hand and started to tickle her.  
  
"I...I give!" Haley squealed. He let her gently back into the water. Haley gulped or air. "That's no fair."  
  
"What do I get for winning?" He asked slyly.  
  
"Winning what?" Haley asked dubiously.  
  
"You said 'I give'."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Which means I win."  
  
Haley swam over to him, and their eyes met.  
  
"Okay, you win," She agreed huskily. "Come here." He came closer, and she took her fingers, running them through his hair. There was a second that was completely tense before Haley took firm hold of his head and with all of her might she dunked him, sending him sputtering beneath the water.  
  
"Hey!" He said indignantly. But Haley couldn't stop laughing. She was still laughing as he approached her, his very-nicely-toned body slicing through the cool salty water. He came up close to her and she felt his leg brush hers and she stopped laughing abruptly. Bracing herself to be dunked, she closed her eyes. But it never came.  
  
A second later he was whispering "Is this okay?" In her ear, shivers racing down Haley's spine. He was close. Very close. Yes, it was very okay. She nodded, her mouth opening slightly, and she opened her eyes to see his own inches away from hers. She looked into them, and felt strangely comfortable. His breath was against hers, meshing warm into the cool night air.  
  
For a moment, the world froze, and then his lips touched hers, again a question. Haley answered, an intense desire suddenly burning through her. The world dissolved around her as she closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the moment, her hands finding their way to his body. He was ever so gentle, in a way that she could explain.  
  
Fuck Nathan, She thought. Here's a guy that knows how to treat me. Never had she felt so good.  
  
"Freeze!" A male voice that Haley didn't recognize called out from the shore. Haley froze, her body seizing with fear. She looked around at the shore but was suddenly blinded by a flashlight. "I don't think you kids should be down here," Said the voice.  
  
Haley gulped.  
  
Good feeling gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Hehehe I'm so evil. Now you will all have to wait to see what they will do to them. Do you like Ryan so far? Don't give up hope, Naley and Laley lovers. It's not over just yet. Heh heh heh.  
  
Lemme know!  
  
Much luv! 


	8. The walls she built so high

AN: Alright guys, here it is, with love, as always. Thanks for the awesome feedback~!  
  
Description: When someone arrives on the girl's front steps, Haley is forced to face her past.  
  
The walls she built so high: by grace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley held up a hand and quickly pushed Ryan off of her, who was looking around dubiously. The voice behind the flashlight cackled, and then Ryan stood in the water.  
  
"Alex, you fucker!" He said, sounding relieved. Haley could also hear female giggles now too.  
  
"P-peyton? Brooke?" She called out uncertainly. The flashlight beam was lowered to reveal four figures standing on the shoreline. Brooke was hanging on Jesse, who was looking bashful but pleased. Brooke was obviously tipsy, as she was still dancing to the faded music coming from inside. Peyton was grinning from ear to ear, playfully poking Alex in the ribs.  
  
"Yessum, that would be me!" Brooke called. Haley grimaced as she realized her embarrassing situation. Ryan obviously felt the same way, and his hand had jumped to his hair self-conciously, sinking lower in the water.  
  
Haley shrugged and waded in, goosebumps appearing on her skin.  
  
"Ooooooh mama!" Peyton called out. So Brooke wasn't the only one who was slightly out of it. Haley just shook her head. Her single drink had been enough for her. Laughing, they watched as Haley and Ryan put their clothes back on, and they all headed back to the car, snaking around the dark building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley awoke the next morning disoriented and confused, stretching her hands far over her head and glancing lazily around. Realizing that she didn't know where she was, she sat up fast. In a rush it all came back to her.  
  
Florida, Brooke, Peyton, beaches, condo, and....Ryan.  
  
She laid back deliciously on her back, savoring the thought of his deep green eyes. The way they had sparkled as they stood outside of her condo, after a night on the town. As he had bent down and kissed her sweetly, asking if he could see her again.  
  
Duh.  
  
She smiled as she thought of the date they had planned later today. She was going to hit the beach all morning, but then after that Ryan was taking her out to a restaurant a little ways out. She was excited. Things were happening fast. But that's the way things work on spring break, she reminded herself.  
  
Not like she was complaining.  
  
She sighed and heaved herself out of the comfortable bed, and stumbled through the hallway and into the kitchen. The smell of waffles was thick in the air, and Haley moaned as she pulled out a chair and sat down at the counter. Peyton looked up from where she was over the stove. She was cooking what looked like enough for at least eight people.  
  
"Hey ho."  
  
"Hey. What's with the big breakfast? Are we expecting to feed the army here this morning?"  
  
Peyton let out a dry chuckle as she flipped the eggs in the pan in front of her. She was still in her boxers and shirt, her hair pulled into a messy ponytail.  
  
"Naw. Just bored. And hungry. You forget Hales, where I come from, actual food that isn't frozen or has the word 'instant' on it is practically unheard of. I've been dying for something good since I saw how stocked this place was." Peyton smirked and Haley nodded and yawned. Her hair was also pulled into a messy bun, and her pajamas were mused. Not like she had anyone to impress at the moment, anyways.  
  
Just then there was a yell that echoed throughout the quiet morning. Haley looked around.  
  
"Hey, I think we have neighbors now," Said Peyton lightly. "I can't be sure, but there have definitely been voices coming from the condo over there," She pointed out the window. "They've been yelling like that since like six."  
  
Haley raised her eyebrows. Lovely.  
  
"What time is it anyways?"  
  
"Time to kill our fucking neighbors," Said Brooke, who had stumbled into the kitchen unnoticed. Spotting the homemade food on the stove she moaned and nodded at Peyton with approval. "Pey, you are a goddess, anyone ever tell you that?"  
  
"Every day."  
  
Haley scowled and glanced at the clock that hung on the spotless kitchen wall. It read 12:00. Outside the day was bright and cheerful. Brooke scowled out the window too. Then she surveyed Peyton.  
  
"So why all the food?" She asked curiously. Peyton heaved a deep sigh.  
  
"Because I can. Because I'm a pig. Because I'm bringing food to Alex. Take your pick."  
  
Haley and Brooke stared.  
  
"Wait, back up." Said Brooke excitedly. "What was the last part again?"  
  
Peyton flushed as she served a heaping pile of food onto a few plates.  
  
"Alex is working at the beach shop today, and was complaining that he didn't have time for breakfast. So I thought it would be nice if I brought him something..." She trailed off as Haley and Brooke continued to stare at her.  
  
"Wow, he must be something special. I had to wait 6 years to get a real homecooked meal from Ms. Peyton," Said Brooke with a teasing grin. She pretended to pout. "What's he got that I don't?"  
  
"Um....let's see. A fabulous ass and a great package." Peyton said with a sly giggle. Brooke pretended to look insulted.  
  
"What are you saying about my ass?"  
  
"Nothing, Brooke, it's gorgeous."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"You ho!" Said Haley with a laugh. "What did you do?"  
  
Peyton shrugged and tried to look innocent.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Pey..."  
  
"Just a little make-out session in the car, was all."  
  
"You went inside before I did!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you went to sleep before I did!"  
  
They both gaped at Peyton, who started to dig into her food.  
  
"Looks like someone's found some bootay," Said Brooke in a singsong voice. Peyton glared at her over the plate of eggs.  
  
"Shuttup. You were having a good time there yourself, Brooke."  
  
Brooke's face lit up.  
  
"I love corrupting America's youth," She declared. Haley rolled her eyes.  
  
"Poor Jesse. Didn't know what hit him."  
  
Brooke's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"This coming from Ms. Haley James? Ms. Have sex in the ocean on the same night that she met the guy?"  
  
"We weren't....we didn't..." Haley sputtered. Brooke held up a hand.  
  
"Puh-leeeeeeeze." She said simply, and applied herself to her breakfast. Haley's mouth fell open.  
  
"We didn't! Just kissing."  
  
"Whatever, it looked pretty steamy to me." Said Brooke. Haley opened her mouth to protest and then shrugged.  
  
"It was."  
  
They giggled.  
  
"Are you going to see him again?" Asked Peyton. Haley shifted in her seat. She felt like a little girl that was being questioned about her first kiss. Like they had had so much more experience. Okay, admittedly they had, but so what?  
  
"Yeah, tonight, if that's okay."  
  
"Fine by me. Alex's taking me dancing." Said Peyton excitedly. "He knows this oldies place that sounds like a blast. Jukeboxes and all that."  
  
Haley nodded. "What about you Brooke?"  
  
Brooke smiled mischievously.  
  
"Well as long as you are both out of the house I'm sure we'll find something to do."  
  
Haley and Peyton rolled their eyes.  
  
"Whore." They said at the same time, before breaking out in a fit of giggles. Peyton stood and packed breakfast for Alex as Brooke and Haley continued chatting about the guys. Suddenly there was a huge splash that issued from their backyard, and they all spun around to see a basketball floating in their pool.  
  
"Nice work, dickweed," Came a voice. They looked at each other. That voice sounded oddly familiar. Haley looked questioningly at her two best friends. A minute later there was a knock at the door.  
  
Haley stood with an "I'll get it.", and headed towards the door. Stupid frat boys, she found herself thinking, pulling the door open. Maybe I will just kick his ass.  
  
"Wha-" She started in a heated voice, her words dying on her lips as she stared into his familiar face.  
  
"Hey Hales." Nathan said, sounding surprised. Haley's stomach dropped and she slammed the door without thinking. He knocked again, but Haley ignored him. What was he doing here? It was supposed to be her vacation, dammit. She took a deep breath and opened the door again, to find him watching her curiously. She was still wearing her pajamas.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time.  
  
"I'm here with Peyton and Brooke." Said Haley.  
  
"I'm here with a couple of buddies from school." Said Nathan. Haley's numb mind was barely registering the fact that this was the longest conversation they had had since they broke up.  
  
Since I found that slut on top of him, she corrected herself.  
  
"What do you want?" Haley's tone was icy, hurt. They both knew that her tone had underlying meanings, but Nathan just shrugged and looked shiftily behind her.  
  
"My ball," He said, semi-apologetically, shifting from one foot to the other. "Chuck threw it in your pool."  
  
There were footsteps behind Haley and she turned to see Peyton carrying the wet ball. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Nathan, and looked from Haley to him obviously surprised.  
  
"Hey Pey," Said Nathan, with his cocky grin. "How are you?"  
  
"Fuck off, Nathan." Peyton said coldly. Haley had a sudden rush of affection for her best friend. At least she could say what was on Haley's mind. Nathan just shrugged.  
  
"Whatever, thanks. See you around, Haley," His voice sounded dejected but hopeful as he slumped away, bouncing the ball against the pavement as he went.  
  
"What the fuck is Nathan doing here?" Peyton asked. Haley shrugged.  
  
"Break? Same as us, I guess." Her monotone voice caught Peyton's attention and she watched her carefully.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Suddenly Haley's face hardened, back into the smiling mask that she had perfected.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
They spent the rest of the morning on the beach, soaking up sun rays. Haley mulling over that night, and how rotten Nathan's timing was. Damn him. Who needs him? But her heart was screaming at her.  
  
You know you miss him. She told herself honestly. But then she shook her head. No. You are done with him. You are.  
  
But still she couldn't believe it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Haley, when is Ryan picking you up?" Peyton's voice cut into Haley's thoughts as the three girls trekked to their condo. Haley started. She had completely forgotten about Ryan.  
  
"Ummm around 6, I think." She said vaguely. Peyton and Brooke looked at her.  
  
"You okay, Hales?" Brooke asked, concern written all over her face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Haley said a little too loudly, with a little too much conviction. Brooke and Peyton looked at each other knowingly.  
  
"Haley..."  
  
"Listen guys I don't wanna talk about it, okay? I'm fine. Let's just leave it at that."  
  
The truth was, Haley was anything but fine. She wished she knew why Nathan being there bothered her so much, but part of her wanted to just leave it in the past, where he belonged. And yet a small part of her wanted to see him again, to fall into that familiar feeling that she always had with him. Safe. Loved. Wanted.  
  
Cheated on.  
  
Haley shook her head and locked herself in the bathroom with every intent on getting ready for her date. Instead, she sat on the counter and buried her face in her hands.  
  
It was amazing that with just one conversation Nathan could tear down Haley's protective wall she had spent so long building up, just when she thought that she was safe from him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sooooo whad'ya think? This chapter was definitely for the Naley lovers, because you know I couldn't resist putting Nathan back in here. But I'm torn between him and Lucas, so Lucas might show up too ( hehehe.  
  
Next time: Haley's second date with the gorgeous green-eyed stranger, and another glance at the past.  
  
Review if you want more (which you know you do!) I wanna know how u feel about Nathan, Ryan and Lucas...who should she end up with? Hmmmm.  
  
Much luv 


	9. Temptations

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks as always for everything, your feedback means the world to me. Hope you like this chapter, this is for the Naley lovers.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.  
  
Description: Haley and Ryan have a real heart to heart, and Haley talks with another certain someone that we all know and love.  
  
Temptations: by grace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haley didn't know how long she had been sitting on the counter in her bathroom, but by the time she looked up, her face was pale and her eyes were bloodshot.  
  
Come on, James. You are not going to let Nathan get to you. You go out there and have fun. Don't let some guy mess with your head. You've already learned that lesson.  
  
Determined, she stood and got ready for her date. By the time she had showered, dressed (a cute pair of capris and a white halter, and adorable black stilettos), tousled her hair and did her makeup, Haley James was looking fabulous.  
  
Which is exactly what Ryan said when he showed up on her doorstep with a bouquet of wildflowers for Haley. They stood there for a minute, like teenagers on a first date, until Haley remembered her manners and invited him in.  
  
They had just reached the kitchen when someone knocked on the front door. Haley spun, an odd sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Not now...  
  
But there he stood, looking great in a white button-down that complemented his already great tan, his brown eyes were wide and hopeful.  
  
"Hey Hales. Wow, you look great."  
  
"Thanks," She said uncomfortably. There were footsteps behind her and she winced as she imagined how it must look. She turned to look at Ryan, who was surveying Nathan with somewhat of an apprehensive look. Nathan just looked confused, maybe a little defiant.  
  
"Who's this, Haley?" Nathan asked.  
  
"This is my date, Ryan." She watched Nathan, daring him to say something. When he opened his mouth again, though, Haley found that she didn't want to hear it. She pushed past Nathan and grabbed Ryan's hand on her way out.  
  
"Haley..."Nathan called after her. Haley ignored him, and jumped in the front seat of her car. As soon as Ryan had shut the door she peeled out of the driveway, and raced down the road, not stopping until she had run three red lights and had come up to a great little hill. She stopped suddenly and pulled over to the side of the road, and laid her forehead on the steering wheel. Ryan watched her, looking concerned and somewhat scared.  
  
"Haley, what's wrong? Who was that guy?"  
  
Haley sighed.  
  
"Remember that guy I told you about? The one I just got out of a really bad relationship with? Well that was him."  
  
"Oh." It was quiet for a minute, in which time they both surveyed the sunset that was glowing over them, warming their skin. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking...?"  
  
Haley sighed. She had mulled it over so many times that the words that poured from her mouth were robotic. As she told her story, she watched as Ryan listened carefully, his lean body outlined in the rising moonlight.  
  
"...So then the next week I moved in with Peyton and Brooke, and here I am." She finished dully. Ryan gave her a small smile.  
  
"Wow. Well, he's an ass," Said Ryan. "He's not worth your time."  
  
Haley leaned back and let her head rest against the seat, feeling the breeze across her neck, and staring up at the stars. Ryan leaned back with her, reclining his seat too so that they were both on their backs, looking up at the starry sky.  
  
"Ryan, why do guys do that sort of thing? I mean, it seems like everywhere I go now, there's a guy that's being an ass. It seems like the guys that are actually normal are few and far between." She looked over at Ryan. "Are you sure you don't have a girlfriend? Because you are too good to be true."  
  
Ryan shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"Nope, I'm a bonafide bachelor, as crazy as it is." There was a slight pause, as if he was unsure of how to continue. "Haley, I know you are hurt, but not all guys are bad. Sometimes the best kind of guys are the kind that you haven't really noticed before. Something that isn't as obvious but it worth the effort, you know? Don't let one guy make a bad name for the rest of us."  
  
Haley nodded.  
  
"And sometimes...I know it may seem impossible now...but sometimes you just need to forgive and forget. Some guys make mistakes, but are generally good guys. It's up to you to make that call." He saw the confused look on her face and smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry, you will work it out."  
  
"You're not a bad guy." She said, just the hint of tears in her eyes. He reached out and wiped a stray tear away, a pained look on his face.  
  
"Don't cry, Haley. You're too beautiful to cry."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled. "You know what? You're right. I didn't get dressed up for nothing. Let's go have some fun."  
  
Ryan smiled.  
  
"Okay, but I'm driving."  
  
She obliged, and soon they were racing off into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thanks, Ryan, I had a great time." Said Haley a few hours later. She was carrying her stilettos in one hand, and was holding Ryan's hand with the other. They stopped if front of her door and she looked up at him. The space between them closed a bit, until they were almost touching. "I'm sure you don't get girls crying over their exes on a second date very often." She said, feeling quite stupid.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Haley, I don't mind. Just feel better, okay? Maybe we can meet up tomorrow afternoon? I'm thinking a game of beach volleyball. Good?"  
  
"Great." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly. He pulled her swiftly into a more passionate kiss. Haley got shivers down her spine and her fingers were tingling. She stepped away from him a minute later, and slipped in her front door with one last sweet smile.  
  
She leaned against her door, holding her shoes to her chest. What a great guy. Too bad it was only a fling. The house was quiet around her, and she knew that Peyton and Brooke must still be out.  
  
She stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a Smirnoff from the fridge, not bothering to wonder whether she really felt like one or not. She downed it quickly. She looked up to see a lone figure sitting by the edge of her pool.  
  
Her stomach dropped again. Nathan.  
  
She quietly opened the door and slipped outside into the night air. He looked up at the sound of the door sliding shut behind her, and then looked at her.  
  
"Sorry," He said. He sounded sorry. But he also sounded confused, and very lost. Haley felt a pang of sympathy for him. She sat by the water's edge with him, and dipped her feet in the water.  
  
"So what brings you to my side of the fence?" She tried to joke. Only it sounded flat and lame, and entirely too forced to be funny. He looked at her silently for a moment, as if he hadn't heard her speak.  
  
"So you're dating now?" his question surprised Haley. It sounded earnest, and disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah. Have been."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How's...oh what's her name...?"  
  
"Jessica? She's okay, I guess. We're kinda broken up now."  
  
"Oh?" A little thrill of hope shivered through her with the calm night air but she quieted it.  
  
"Yeah." But Nathan didn't elaborate. Instead, he watched her toes as they made little patterns in the glowing pool. Haley just looked at him. It was quiet for a moment, the intensity and the honesty of the situation made everything mean so much more. Like how his eyes wouldn't leave hers, and how he was drumming his fingers like he always did when he got nervous.  
  
"Hales, where did we go wrong?"  
  
"Um, I think that was when I walked in on you and that hoe-bag going at it in my bed." Haley couldn't believe that she had said it, but she looked over at Nathan and he was wincing, and she felt a strong sense of triumph.  
  
"I deserved that."  
  
"Damn right you did. And a lot more than that."  
  
"Is that the reason for the playgirl and the ben gay?" He asked her sweetly. Haley smirked.  
  
"I didn't know you liked men, Nathan."  
  
"You're such a bitch, you know that?" But his tone was light. Haley shrugged.  
  
"You're a bastard."  
  
It was quiet. There were a lot of feelings still up in the air, but neither was willing to address them yet.  
  
"Did you take my jacket, too?" Nathan asked her finally.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Were you ever planning on giving it back?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Hey now, I will have none of that." She told him sternly, but with an airy tone. He shot a sidelong glance at her and she dived for her suddenly, and tossed her into the pool.  
  
"N-n-n-n-n-n-nathan!" She shrieked. He chuckled at her and Haley determinedly pulled his ankle and her fell in beside her, sputtering. Then Haley started giggling. Nathan was soon laughing along with her as they surveyed each other. The balmy air surrounded them, and they were pressed in a sudden silence that shut out the rest of the world.  
  
"I can see through your shirt," teased Haley. Nathan smirked.  
  
"I can see through yours."  
  
Haley folded her arms across her chest, trying to ignore the familiar shiver that was racing down her spine. Just being this close to him made her want to run away screaming, or jump him. And seeing as she couldn't do both at the same time, she compromised by standing still as Nathan treaded in the water.  
  
"Listen, Hales. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Haley opened her mouth to retort, but found that no words would come. Maybe she didn't need to say anything else. Just let it go, she told herself. So she merely shrugged.  
  
Nathan swam closer to her until their legs were touching under water. She couldn't handle any physical contact. She couldn't. She could feel her barriers breaking down, surrendering to the comfort...  
  
"You know what seeing you with other guys does to me Haley," Said Nathan huskily. "I can't take it."  
  
Haley blushed, and willed her heart to back down from her throat. She closed her eyes, feeling the familiar calm she had always had with Nathan, and all of their good times together washed over her.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," said Nathan, this time closer. Haley gulped. He was so close she could smell his minty breath... "I never wanted to hurt you. I need you so bad, Hales..."  
  
Noooo! Noooooooo! A voice was screaming at Haley in her head. No, no don't do it! He will hurt you again! Haley, don't! But, for the first time, she waved her sensible side off and brought her lips to Nathan's with all of the energy she could muster.  
  
Like Ryan said, sometimes you need to forgive and forget.  
  
She melted into him, feeling the familiar warmth and comfort she had always had around him. The days they used to have together...going for coffee in the morning before class, late night conversations...other late night things...  
  
Her shirt had somehow come off, and her capris were now open at the button. She wasn't aware of the moment that Nathan took his shirt off, only that his bare skin against hers made her feel so alive, so loved and wanted...  
  
She had wanted this...needed this for so long.  
  
She knew that she couldn't have resisted him if she wanted to. He was just...Nathan. Girls fawned over him. But he never bent to them. He had always been faithful...always...  
  
Wait. Her eyes flew open and she saw Nathan. Nathan, being straddled by a tall blonde. Nathan, looking shocked and scared, laying in her bed. Nathan, unable to admit to the whore that Haley was his girlfriend. Of four years.  
  
The pain hit her suddenly and fully, as if someone had just dumped a cold bucket of water on her. She pushed him off of her, disappointment and anger welling inside her.  
  
"You may not have meant to hurt me, Nathan, but you did." She said softly and curtly, pain shooting through both of them at her words.  
  
With that, she grabbed her shirt that was floating in the water, jumped out of the pool with as much dignity as she could, and ran inside. She didn't look back until she had the door safely locked behind her, and had built her mental walls up again. She was safe, for now.  
  
But as she saw the lone figure standing, mute in the pool, looking slightly lost and disheveled, she knew that his game had only started, and that it was far from over.  
  
She touched her lips gingerly as she walked away, wishing more than ever they were still with his.  
  
And hating herself for it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Okay guys, I hope you liked it. I know that it wasn't great for the Laley lovers, but be patient. I haven't forgotten you! Hehehe. Well, did you like? Let me know, as always!  
  
(There's always NEXT chapter...hmmm...)  
  
Much luv! 


	10. Stormy feelings

AN: Thanks for all the love and support! I appreciate it. Enjoy!  
  
Description: Haley comes across yet another old friend.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still own nothing but the hot guys I created (Alex, Jesse, and Ryan.)  
  
Stormy feelings: by grace  
  
The next morning Haley awoke to find tears all over her pillow. Berating herself (yet again) for crying over a guy, she made her way to the bathroom for her shower. But someone was already in it. She smirked.  
  
"Brooooke? Peyyyyyyyyton?" She called in a sing-song voice. She didn't get a response, so she opened the door and crept in. Sneakily, she grabbed the faucet and turned on the hot water. Half a minute later, male yelping reached her ears.  
  
"W-w-what the hell?" A voice cried out. Haley stood shocked. A guy. In her bathroom. Mores specifically, in her shower. Naked. Maybe it was Jesse, or Alex, or even....she shuddered at the thought...Nathan.  
  
But it was none of those, as it turns out. The shower curtain was thrown to one side (with muttered curses) to reveal a naked......Lucas?  
  
Haley stood, transfixed, openly gaping at Lucas. He stood staring at her for a moment too, and Haley knew she must look horrible, after another night of crying herself to sleep. But she just couldn't take her eyes off of him. And apparently, neither could he.  
  
A second after the shock, he covered himself with a furious blush.  
  
"Lucas?"  
  
"Hey Hales. You look great." Lucas said nervously. Haley raised her eyebrows. "Well, you look tired, but great, and...yeah. Would you mind giving me a second?" He asked her, babbling. Haley nodded, nonplussed, and went out into the livingroom. Jesse was sitting at the table with Peyton and Brooke, eating a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Good morning." Said Brooke, keeping her eyes on Jesse. So it looked like Jesse had stayed the night after all. She smirked. Brooke sent her a nonchalant 'I don't care what you are going to say so you might as well not even say it' look, and grabbed a bagel from the bag on the table.  
  
"Did you know that there is a naked guy in our shower?" She asked, furrowing her brow. Peyton raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Because people shower....naked?" Her eyes lit up. "OH! Did you mean the naked LUCAS in the shower? Yeah, that would make more sense, I guess."  
  
Haley rolled her eyes and looked to Brooke for help. She grinned.  
  
"Lucas stopped by to see....uh, us." She smirked at the flush that rose on Haley's face. She could guess what Brooke meant. "He came in really late last night and I told him he could crash here for a night if he wanted to." Brooke's smirked annoyed Haley.  
  
"Okay," She said, still sounding confused.  
  
"Guess you saw more than you bargained for?" Peyton giggled at her bagel. Haley's flushed deepened. She grabbed a cereal bowl, completely lost in her thoughts. She finished and took her bowl to the sink. She touched her hair, thinking vaguely. Maybe I should clean myself up.  
  
For Lucas? She scoffed. Why? You've known him since you were born. He knows you have your not-so-glamorous moments.  
  
The thought comforted Haley, that someone she had loved for so long was there, someone she could depend on. Someone...well, like Lucas.  
  
She headed back to her bedroom to change and found the door slightly ajar. She stepped inside and found Lucas tying his shoes.  
  
"Hey," He greeted her softly. He stood and enveloped her in his warm embrace. It was like hugging a childhood teddy bear. Happy thoughts flooded her as she looked up at him. He smelled like a freshly showered Lucas, which she had smelled so much, it was its own scent in itself. "How are ya, Hales?"  
  
"I'm good," She said. Which was kind of true. She felt much better with Lucas there, like he was a protective blanket she could wrap around her and shut out the rest of the world. Then she furrowed her brow. She might as well tell him all of it. "Nathan's next door."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Said Lucas, wincing. "He told me. That's why I came over here...to make sure he didn't bother you or anything."  
  
A rush of gratitude came over her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yup, gotta keep him in check." Lucas teased. Then he looked at her, concerned. "Has he bothered you?"  
  
"No, not really," Said Haley untruthfully. Lucas seemed to know that she was lying to him. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets like he did when he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Are you sure?" His blue eyes were piercing.  
  
"Yeah," Said Haley unsteadily. Then she hit him playfully on the arm and nodded towards the kitchen. "So what say I make you some breakfast, Scott? I'm sure you must be quite hungry from driving all night."  
  
Lucas nodded gratefully and followed Haley out into the kitchen.  
  
A few hours later, the gang had packed up all of their stuff and made their way over to the beach, where Ryan and Alex were supposed to meet them for a game of beach volleyball. Haley hadn't exactly told Lucas about Ryan. Lucas was always really protective of her, and she didn't want him to jump Ryan or anything. So when they arrived on the sunny beach, along with the hundreds of other people there , enjoying the weather, Haley prayed for a pleasant day, with no problems.  
  
A pair of tan, toned arms wrapped around Haley's waist and whisked her off the ground. Haley squealed delightedly, and turned to kiss Ryan on the lips. Lucas looked stunned for a moment, but managed to cover his surprise. Ryan surveyed Lucas wearily. Haley watched Lucas nervously, waiting for him to ask questions Haley didn't want to answer. But he simply stared at Ryan, looking completely lost.  
  
"Uh, this is Ryan," She told Lucas, gesturing to Ryan. She looked at Ryan semi-apologetically. "This is Lucas," She told him. "He's an old friend of mine."  
  
Lucas smirked. At least he was that much to her. Haley was his. Haley watched as the stare-down continued, until a volleyball came hurtling through the air and smacked Ryan square in the back.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Hey, are we gonna play, or what?" It was Alex. Peyton was near him, smiling more broadly than Haley had ever seen her.  
  
"Yeah, let's play." Ryan walked away from Lucas and towards the rest of the gang, but not without one last warning look towards Lucas. Lucas leaned close to Haley.  
  
"You seeing him then?"  
  
Haley flushed. "Come on Scott," She said, ignoring his question. She gave him a playful shove in the direction of the court. "I still have to kick your ass."  
  
It was an intense game. Brooke, Peyton and Ryan were on one team while Haley, Lucas, and Jesse were on the other. Lucas was good, as it turned out. But not nearly as good as Ryan. There was a silent war between the two, and Haley watched, horrified, at the tension mounted.  
  
They took a break, slathering more lotion on each other's backs and drinking from the water bottles they had brought. Lucas sauntered up to Haley.  
  
"I don't like this guy." He muttered.  
  
Haley grinned. "If I didn't know better, Luke, I would think that you were jealous. Come on, aren't I allowed to have a little fun?"  
  
Lucas scowled. "Not with him. He seems a little....sketchy to me."  
  
"Sketchy?" Scoffed Haley. "Sketchy how?"  
  
But just then there were arms around her waist again and Lucas's scowl deepened.  
  
"Hey baby. Wanna walk up to the concessions with me? I'll buy you an ice cream..." Ryan was smiling at her. Haley smiled back, feeling warm. She shot a warning look at Lucas before turning and walking through the white sand to the concessions a ways up.  
  
"So what's with your friend?" Ryan asked when they were out of ear shot. "Another jealous ex-boyfriend that I should know about?"  
  
Haley winced. There was something innocently accusatory in his voice.  
  
"No," She said in a small voice. "Although I think he would gladly rip your head off given the chance. He's my best friend, and insanely protective of me."  
  
Ryan put on a face of mock fear.  
  
"Please don't sick him on me," he pleaded. Haley shook her head with a grin, sending her now blonde-streaked locks into the relief of sunlight.  
  
"If you promise to be good," She teased. Ryan slid his arm around her waist, kissing her warm hair.  
  
"Promise," He murmured.  
  
Back on the beach Brooke and Jesse were playing an intense game of one-on-one, diving gleefully in the sand and giggling with every missed hit. Brooke was fierce, but obviously horrible at volleyball. Alex and Peyton were watching from the sidelines, amused. Lucas looked on, sulking slightly.  
  
It wasn't exactly the kind of reunion he was hoping for. If he was honest with himself, he had been imaging something quite different. His brother, harassing Haley and him, coming to the rescue, finally proving that Nathan was a horrible person who didn't deserve Haley. Receiving a huge hug in welcome, and then spending the rest of the week in her company. Now it seemed that he would be spending the time as an unwilling third wheel.  
  
Peachy. Lucas shook his head. Here he was, giving up the road trip with him and his roommates back home, to come and hang out with his best friend. And this is what he gets. Figures.  
  
He watched as Haley and Ryan walked back, their hands full of sticky ice cream cones, giggling as they attempted to lick up the mess. Ryan licked Haley's shoulder, pretending that he had seen ice cream there. Haley laughed, her beautiful face lighting up. Lucas's knuckles cracked themselves threateningly. Peyton and Brooke saw the commotion and glanced at Lucas nervously. But Lucas didn't move. He wanted her to be happy.  
  
But mostly, he wanted her to be happy with him.  
  
Haley handed Lucas a chocolate ice cream, his favorite. By the way Haley's eyes glittered, he thought she might have given it to him as a peace offering. He accepted it, even with a small smile. He wasn't one to hold grudges. He wasn't looking for a fight. Although, as he surveyed Ryan over his dripping ice cream, he would gladly be up to one if provoked.  
  
Still, his heart ached as Ryan kissed Haley's neck and they sat in the sand, licking each other's desserts and watching the scenery. Brooke came over to where Lucas was sitting in the sand.  
  
"Hey there, grumpy." She greeted in her bright tone. "How goes the sulking?"  
  
Lucas grunted. "Seems like I've wasted my time coming down here." He said the words without really thinking, and suddenly realized what he was saying. He was wasting his time because he wasn't with Haley? What did that mean? He didn't know. Brooke looked amused.  
  
"I didn't peg you as the jealous sort," She said airily, glancing over at Haley and Ryan. They looked so happy. Then she looked at Lucas's face, and her features softened with sympathy. "Listen. We came down here to get away from all of our problems. Haley wanted to forget about Nathan, and so that's what she's doing. She's changed, you know. She's a lot more outgoing now, and she's loving it. So whatever you do, don't upset her. She's having the time of her life, and I know that you don't want to take that from her."  
  
Lucas knew she was right. He knew that she had every reason to say what she did. He even saw the difference in Haley just then. Her hair flipping over her shoulder, uncharacteristically like Brooke, her position in the sand just innocently tempting. Maybe that's why Lucas was feeling the way he was. He was coming to see a new Haley, coming to appreciate her as...a woman? A beautiful, amazing woman? It didn't seem possible.  
  
Brooke stood and brushed herself off.  
  
"Think about it," She warned. "I mean it."  
  
Jesse was motioning Brooke over, and Brooke ran to him and jumped into his arms. Lucas watched with a pang of jealously. He wanted that. Quite possibly with Haley.  
  
The final traces of light were grazing the water's edge, trickling into the warm tones of oranges and reds that outlined the dark palm trees littering the sand. There was a bonfire that was warming the huddled figures on the otherwise very deserted beach. They were singing and laughing, lost in the warm tropic breeze that brushed hair away from their faces.  
  
They had all had at least a few drinks, and the conversation was turning tipsy. Blankets found their way from the depths of bags and the back of cars, and shoes were lost in the white sand.  
  
Haley was sitting between Ryan and Lucas, across from the other four. Even Lucas was smiling, with the aid of the four drinks he had consumed. He was laughing at a joke Jesse had told. Then there was a silence that they all fell into, comfortable and lenient.  
  
"So Lucas, where are you from?" Ryan asked kindly, his arm draped loosely over Haley's bare shoulders. The gesture drove Lucas wild. But he contained his anger for Haley's sake.  
  
"Tree Hill, in North Carolina?"  
  
"That's a long ways to drive."  
  
"Well," Said Lucas uneasily. "I drove from Venice, this place on the gulf a few friends and I were staying at."  
  
"Oh." Ryan nodded. Silence. This time it grew awkward, shining a light on things that weren't supposed to be revealed. Like the way Haley's eyes were lit with a sudden understanding and appreciation for Lucas's actions, or the way Ryan looked on with mistrust. Or how Peyton and Brooke glanced at each other uneasily. This time no one dared to break the silence.  
  
Suddenly there was a drop of rain that landed on Lucas's nose. He stared at it for a second, confused. Then more followed, sizzling as they landed in the fire, which was slowly lowering. The girls squealed as they hid their stuff from the rain, and the guys started to grab towels and such.  
  
They ran back to their car in a fit of laughter, drinking in the warm air, now heavy with cool droplets. Lucas stopped dead.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"What?" Asked Haley as Ryan jumped in the car. Everyone piled into the first car quickly, leaving Haley and Lucas standing outside.  
  
"I forgot my shoes," He said, looking down at the beach. "They were the only pair I brought."  
  
The window rolled down. Peyton stuck her wet head out.  
  
"Hey you two, you can both ride in the other car, okay? I forgot to shut the windows at the condo, and the whole place is going to be soaked. I gotta go."  
  
With that she rolled up the window and peeled out as another clap of thunder sounded overhead. Ryan's worried face was lit up from the back seat. Haley waved encouragingly at him.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go get your shoes." She said, and they started down the hill in the rain.  
  
"You can stay in the car," Lucas said half-heartedly. "I can go get them."  
  
But Haley shook her head.  
  
"No, I'll come with you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked in silence for a moment, soaking up the beauty of the beach, even in the stormy weather. The air smelled sweet.  
  
"So are you okay?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes. And no." He said honestly. He tended to talk more honestly when he had consumed a lot of alcohol, which this time was the case.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Do you remember that summer when you spent a few weeks at my house, when your parents were out of town?" Lucas asked. Haley nodded, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Yeah. We had planned to play outside, but it rained the whole time."  
  
"But we eventually got sick of waiting around for the rain to stop, so we went outside anyways and played in the rain."  
  
"Do you remember our mud fight?" Haley said, now grinning. She looked beautiful, even in the dark. Lucas nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I kicked your butt."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did so!"  
  
The heavens were opening up now. They had reached the bonfire, which was now nothing more than a pile of wet logs. They dug for his shoes, but found nothing. Suddenly Haley felt a splat on her back.  
  
"Lucas, you better HOPE that wasn't you." She turned to find Lucas with an innocent smirk on his face, his hands covered in wet sand. "Oh, you are gonna get it!"  
  
She chased him around the beach, and soon a war was on. They chucked sand and ducked as large clumps flew through the air. They laughed as the rain poured down on them, and soon they had forgotten about the mud and were just dancing in the rain. They held hands and spun in a very fast circle, the world around them blurring as they held themselves together against gravity.  
  
Then one of them broke it, and they toppled over each other. Lucas landed on top of Haley, but he stayed there, grinning and breathing hard.  
  
"I missed you," He told her. Something possessed his hand to reach and push a strand of hair behind her face. He had been holding most of his weight on his hands, but in his unsteady alcohol-induced state he toppled over and laid beside Haley. But he hitched himself back up, to find Haley giggling. Then she stopped and looked at him seriously. He was very warm on top of her.  
  
"I've missed you." She said quietly. Then it happened. He kissed her. He kissed her full and hard, and with 20 years of love in it. She answered back, slowly at first, but then faster and faster as they gained momentum along with the storm and night around them.  
  
AN: I hoped you liked it. I love storms, don't you? Hehehe.  
  
Next time: One arrogant Nathan One jealous Lucas One protective Ryan One confused Haley = More trouble than they ever thought possible.  
  
Review if you want more! I live for them, I really do! 


	11. Three's company

The rich tones of dark velvety black were turning pink around the edges as the sun started up for a new day. Haley and Lucas walked back to the car, stiff and worse than awkward. They said nothing.  
  
They were halfway back to the condo before anyone said anything. Haley was looking determinedly out the window when she spoke.  
  
"Lucas..." It was more of a sigh, as if it was his fault and she was trying to explain it to him as if he was a small child. Although her tone was light, and comforting, Lucas bristled as though she was yelling.  
  
"Yeah?" His tone was gentle as well, but challenging.  
  
"I...I don't think we should have done that."  
  
Haley was trembling. In a swift movement Lucas was grasping her hand, worried about her.  
  
"Hales?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I just...have a lot going on right now...and...I think that might have been a mistake..." Her eyes filled with tears as she realized that it was the second 'mistake' in two days. She wasn't a heartbreaker. She was just Haley.  
  
...Right?  
  
"Well I don't think it was a mistake." Lucas looked at her long and hard, first slowing down on the road. His eyes were full of questions that Haley desperately wanted to answer.  
  
"Listen...I love you so much. You are my best friend, and you mean the world to me. But I can't risk messing that up. I really don't think we should have done that."  
  
"But we did." Said Lucas, his voice low. Haley felt a shiver. "And I know you would do it again if you could."  
  
Haley didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Part of her was thrilled that she found Lucas in a new way. She had missed him for so long and all of her feelings had been building up. Lucas pulled her close for a hug, but tried to kiss her. Haley turned her cheek so he kissed it, and she felt the awkwardness rise.  
  
"Really, Lucas. Please don't."  
  
"I don't know if we can go back, Hales. I really don't."  
  
He had started moving again, his fists clenched tightly on the wheel, his tone impatient but masked with comfort. They had pulled up before the condo now. Haley jumped out quickly. The sun had almost risen now.  
  
"Best friends can forgive each other anything." She whispered, before turning on her heel and running inside.  
  
Lucas watched, defeated, wondering what had possessed his best friend.  
  
Haley slept in that day. She slept long, and hard, as if the world would slip away from her in her unconscious state. Her dreams were fitful, full of memories and thoughts. Around noon Peyton and Brooke came in carrying a breakfast tray. The two girls set it on the floor, giggling, and crept up to the edge of the bed.  
  
They jumped on Haley, and squealed with laughter as they tickled her back to conciousness. The world was heavy again on Haley's shoulders as she abandoned her pillow to face her two friends.  
  
"Hey." She said softly. Peyton and Brooke stopped smiling.  
  
"James, what is going on?" Asked Brooke. As Haley filled her friends in, she listened hard for any other sounds in the house. There was nothing. When Haley had finished, both girls were looking amazed.  
  
"Did you sleep with him?"  
  
"No!" Said Haley. They looked at her. "I promise." She tried again. Brooke and Peyton laughed, shaking their heads.  
  
"Ya know, Hales, I brought you on this trip to hook up with one guy...not three!" Brooke said. Haley smirked.  
  
"I guess that bathing suit worked better than we planned, eh?" Haley said. "but seriously, guys...what am I going to do?"  
  
"Well," Said Peyton thoughtfully. "You have to pick one. That's all there is to it. We only have two days left."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Oh, by the way, Ryan called." Brooke was playing with Haley's hair. Haley sat up, causing Brooke to yank painfully on her hair.  
  
"What did you tell him?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
"Oh, just that you were out all night with your best friend."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"I'm totally kidding. I told him that you were here, and safe, and not fried by the storm. And that's all he asked. Oh. But he wants to see you later." Peyton said. She tilted her head, her blonde curls in her face. "You know, Hales, he's a sweet guy. Really good to you. I think maybe you should keep him around for a while."  
  
"But Lucas is good too." Brooke put in. She had Haley's hair in a French braid. "He really cares about you too...and you two have such a history together. I think he would be great to be with."  
  
"What about Nathan?" Asked Haley in a small voice. From the looks on the two girls faces, Haley guessed that they still weren't too pleased with her former flame.  
  
"Well, he was a good guy for a long time...perfect for you." Said Peyton delicately. "But then he turned into a kind of..."  
  
"...Asshole." Said Brooke promptly. "But he has a few redeeming qualities. Like, he's gorgeous."  
  
"And rich."  
  
"And sweet."  
  
"And kind."  
  
"And can make you laugh."  
  
"But THEN," Peyton said, thinking hard. "He also cheated on you, and that's hard to forgive. But it's not impossible. He was gone a lot of the time, too, as I remember."  
  
Haley's head was swimming. Brooke wrapped a comforting arm around her, squeezing her gently.  
  
"Whatever you decide, Hales, we're here for you, and you know that we love you. Any guy would be happy to have you."  
  
"In this case, three guys," Said Peyton playfully. "Just think about it Hales."  
  
"Now you gotta eat this food. We worked our asses off." Said Brooke, jumping off the bed. "Later on we are going out to this place that Jesse works at...he's going to hook us up with VIP seats."  
  
The two bounded out the door, leaving Haley in a swarm of her confusing thoughts.  
  
She wouldn't look at him. He was walking closer to her than usual, she knew. She was watching him out of the corner of her eyes. He looked ready to pounce at her command. She then focused her eyes straight ahead, as she stepped into a large, colorful restaurant. It was kind of like a café, with a large counter up front, and little tables, but then they headed up a flight of stairs and found themselves in a large area that was covered with tables decked with silky tablecloths and nice chairs. Plush leather seats lined the walls, and one wall over looking the ocean was made entirely of glass, so looking out you could see practically all of the city, blessed in darkness.  
  
They stepped to the back, were Haley sat across from Lucas, and next to Ryan. Peyton sat across from Alex, and Brooke sat in the center of it all, looking gorgeous but jittery. All three girls were dressed to kill in adorable sundresses and heels.  
  
Once they had ordered, a familiar awkwardness spread over the table. Brooke and Peyton started talking about the restaurant and Alex and Ryan were laughing about something or other. Haley loved the way Ryan's dark locks hung in his eyes when he laughed. Lucas was looking around like a pissed off and slightly-lost puppy.  
  
Haley needed a drink. Badly.  
  
Luckily the waiter arrived shortly, and Haley ordered a mudslide. After finishing the glass, she was starting to feel better. She turned to talk to Ryan. Lucas looked on jealously.  
  
Jesse arrived, looking gorgeous. Brooke lept into his arms and they headed to the dance floor that was set up in the middle. A soft melody was playing.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" Asked Lucas. Haley shook her head. Ryan looked at Lucas, but shrugged it off when Lucas's threatening look challenged him. He slid his hand over Haley's thiegh, and she shivered as it rested there. Clearly he was feeling all right.  
  
They ordered their food and Haley fell into a calm conversation. Haley felt something on her knee. It was definitely not Ryan's hand because his was already on her thiegh. She glanced at Lucas and their eyes met. It was him. He was tickling her knee with the handle of a fork like he always had when they were younger. Haley felt the fork slide up a bit. Haley sent him a warning look and she felt it leave her knee.  
  
A few minutes later they were eating their food. Peyton and Alex were talking heatedly about some of Da Vinci's greater works (apparently Alex was an art history buff), and Brooke and Jesse had grabbed seats at the table again, in between Lucas and Peyton and Haley and Alex.  
  
"This place is great," Haley told Jesse over the soft music. A slight breeze from the balcony was playing with her hair.  
  
"Thanks," He said, a bright grin on his face, his cheeks pink from dancing. "I love working here."  
  
Brooke had seemed to work her magic on him. He was definitely more outgoing now. She definitely had her influence on people, Haley mused.  
  
She looked over at Ryan to see a dreamy look on his face. He looked like was going to fall asleep.  
  
"Ryan?" Her worried tone opened his eyes in a snap, and he looked on in horror. "What's with the weird look on your face?"  
  
"That's not you?" He asked. Suddenly Lucas's and Ryan's faces broke out in looks of pure terror.  
  
"That was YOU?!" Lucas said loudly to Ryan. Ryan was looking at him disgusted.  
  
"I thought that it was Haley rubbing my knee. But apparently it was her psycho friend." He said in a loud, slightly threatened voice. "Were you trying to do that to Haley? Man what is with you?"  
  
The whole situation would have been comical, maybe even salvageable if Haley hadn't looked up when she had and locked eyes with a certain dark- haired gorgeous someone from across the restaurant. Lucas stomped off in direction of the bathrooms, but Haley took no notice. The only person Haley could think of that could possibly make the situation any worse sauntered over to the table, which was very quiet now.  
  
"Hi, Nathan." Haley squeaked.  
  
"Hey." Nathan's eyes roamed over Ryan, who was standing, looking outraged, Haley, who was bright red and looking as though she wanted to die, and the rest of the silent table, all of whom were looking on fearfully. His eyes fell back on Haley. "So Haley, wanna dance? I need to talk to you."  
  
Haley nodded mutely. She didn't know what she was doing anymore, or if she even cared. She glanced apologetically at Ryan. She followed Nathan to the floor, and, as if she was dreaming, let her feet fall in step to the music. He was looking really good, she noticed. He was also smelling really good.  
  
"Listen, Haley. I'm really sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Said Nathan in a low voice. Haley nodded against his shoulder. He was so warm and familiar.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No, it's not. I know that you are seeing someone now and that's fine. I just...miss you." He said softly.  
  
Haley was at a loss for words. He missed her? Part of her was screaming at herself. But he cheated on you! The other part was missing him more than ever. She felt like she was floating...  
  
...he felt sooooo good...  
  
"I miss you too..." Said Haley quietly. She felt his hand slide lower on her backside, and, completely forgetting that two other guys she cared very much for were standing nearby, she melted into him.  
  
Suddenly there was a tap on Nathan's shoulder. They broke apart to find a fuming Lucas. He looked from Nathan to Haley, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Finally he found his voice.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked Nathan. Nathan was looking at Lucas as though he were a ghost.  
  
"What do you mean, what the hell am I doing? I'm dancing. What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"I WAS having dinner with Haley."  
  
"Haley, you're seeing Lucas now? I thought you were seeing that other guy..." Nathan looked questioningly at Haley as Haley tried desperately to explain.  
  
"No, I'm seeing Ryan. Kind of. I don't know. I'm not here with Lucas. I mean I am, but I'm not. I mean, we're just friends."  
  
"No we're not, and you know it." Said Lucas evenly. Haley shot him another warning look. Could this get any worse? "Listen, Haley..."  
  
"Hey, asshole, she said just friends!" Ryan had joined the group on the dance floor, his green eyes dancing dangerously. Haley wanted to melt into the wood and disappear.  
  
"Who are you calling asshole, asshole?" Lucas said threateningly.  
  
"I think you heard him." Said Nathan, smirking. "And it doesn't look like he's far off."  
  
"Hey, shuttup, man." Said Ryan. "You have your hands on my girl's ass, and I don't appreciate that very much either. You better back off."  
  
Nathan's eyes flashed. He stepped away from Haley to face Ryan.  
  
"Who says she's your girl?"  
  
Haley didn't see who threw the first punch, but she found it didn't matter, as all three boys were soon on the dance floor, an all out brawl breaking out. Peyton, Brooke, Jesse and Alex came over to see what was going on. Jesse and Alex pulled the two boys apart, and Brooke and Peyton struggled to keep Lucas back. Lucas relaxed, not wanting to hurt the girls. Jesse held Nathan, who was swearing his head off, and sporting a bloody nose. Alex had Ryan, who looked unharmed but for a slight bruising around his eye. Everyone was livid.  
  
The restaurant owner hurried over and told them to leave the restaurant immediately, and they obliged. Nathan, Ryan, and Lucas wouldn't look at each other as they trudged down the steps, and it wasn't until they had reached the calm exteriors that they realized that the object of their affection was no where to be found.  
  
Where was Ms. Haley James?  
  
Alrighty guys, you know the drill. Review review review! I love it! Yeah, none of the boys are looking too good right about now. But I still wanna hear what you think! So let me know!  
  
Thanks as always! 


End file.
